A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words
by DoubleBinConnecticut
Summary: Based off of the end of Episode 2x08 Friend or Faux - It wasn't long before the innocent dancing turned 'dirty'.  The jealousy that she had been trying to contain was becoming more and more evident on her face, as each song went by.  *Sequel Added*
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just something I thought up and wouldn't' leave my head. Story based off of the end of (Episode 2x08 Friend or Faux). I accept all reviews: The Good, Bad and (Justified) Flames. No complaints if anything isn't cannon. Cannon is too overrated anyway. **

It was a typical Saturday night at The Grey Gull. The place was packed with people drinking, dancing and having a good time. Duke and Audrey sat at the end of the bar, amused by the rare sight before them. Nathan Wuornos. He was drunk off his ass, and dancing with a beautiful brunette on the dance floor.

"Well I guess that answers that," Duke said, when Audrey sat back down on the stool next to his. "Nathan definitely has a copy."

"And, this one still can't dance." She said, with a smile on her face. Watching her best friend as he tried to dance, but failing miserably at it.

"Okay," Duke said, taking out his cell phone. "I got to get a picture of this."

"We need a record of the day Nathan Wuornos got funky." Selecting the camera option on the cell phone and, taking the picture.

"Oh, that's a keeper." He said, showing her the picture.

"Send that to me." Audrey said, as they both laughed at their friend's horrible dancing.

Duke started to ask her a question about the 'troubled' case that, they had solved earlier that afternoon at the resort. But, Audrey's attention kept drifting to Nathan. Duke smiled, as he noticed the slight frown and the small look of jealousy on her face. So, he just sat there and observed her.

However, Audrey had been oblivious to Duke. Her full attention on Nathan's every move. More women had joined Nathan on the dance floor, dancing and drinking with him. It wasn't long before the innocent dancing turned 'dirty'. And, Duke was amused by Audrey's reaction. The jealousy that she had been trying to contain was becoming more and more evident on her face, as each song went by.

"What?" She snapped at Duke, when she finally noticed him staring at her out of the corner of her eye.

"You're jealous."

"How much have you been drinking? I am not jealous."

"Why, so defensive all of a sudden Audrey?" Giving her a devilish smirk that, Audrey so wanted to smack off his face.

"I-I'm not being defensive." Audrey said, glaring at him. Which would've been convincing, had she not stuttered. "I'm just concerned about my partner, who is also my best friend."

"Sure you are, because friends don't let friends dance under the influence." He said with a small laugh. "Just wait. This is just practice for the real test."

"What, the hell are you talking about?"

"Nathan lost in a sea of beautiful women." Duke replied. "All of them, wanting a bite out of a Nathan sandwich."

"The one thing you're dreading right now, a slow dance." And, as if right on cue, soft music started to filter throughout the room as a love song began to play. Audrey got off her stool, but Duke grabbed her right wrist.

"And, where are you going?" Duke asked, trying to contain his laughter. "The fun has just begun."

"I think Nathan has had enough fun tonight." Audrey replied, pulling out of his grasp and looking at him. "Don't you?"

"Well, try not to hurt any of those ladies as you claw your way to Nathan." He replied. "We don't need lawsuits."

"I can't promise anything." She replied smiling at him, before walking away as Duke started to laugh.

"This dance is over," Pushing her way through the group of ladies. Ignoring the dirty looks, and little comments about Nathan being a Big Boy and could take care of himself, or that she has a man and to leave Nathan alone. "Say goodnight Nathan."

"Parker!" Nathan said, loudly with a foolish grin on his face. All the other women around him were instantly forgotten, as he reached out and grabbed Audrey's right hand.

"Bout' time you got off that sexy ass of yours," Surprising her by pulling her into his arms, and holding her close. "And, asked me to dance."

"No more dancing or drinking tonight." She said, trying to get out of his embrace only to have his arms tighten around her. "The only place you're going is bed."

"Audrey." Nathan said, untangling his arms from around her and cupping her face with his hands. They stood there staring into each other's eyes for a moment. Audrey wondered how Nathan could go from drunk of his ass, to looking serious and sober within sixty seconds. His voice was low enough for only her to hear.

"I may be drunk but I'm not wasted." "So, I say this as a Gentleman."

"I want to do the horizontal tango with you," He continued, wrapping his arms around her again and started to slowly sway them to the music. "But, it won't be tonight."

"I plan on being sober when we tango," He finished. "And, you free of that annoying condition you have known as Chris Brody."

"That's good to know." Audrey said, placing her hands on his arms and trying to remove them from around her again. Nathan reluctantly let her go this time.

A look of disappoint flashed across his face, only to be replaced by a smile when Audrey grabbed his hand. "Let's get you to bed, Tough Guy."

Nathan had that foolish grin on his face again, as Audrey led him off the dance floor. Stopping to grab his light blue flannel shirt off the back of his bar stool along the way. For as drunk as Nathan was, he made it through the crowded bar with ease. However, walking up the stairs to Audrey's apartment was a challenge. She had one arm wrapped around his waist, helping him as his stumbled up the stairs. Luckily, they made it into her apartment without any injuries.

With her arm still wrapped around his waist, Audrey led Nathan over to her bed. Pushing him down, until he was lying flat on his back.

"Audrey…" Nathan started, seriousness showing in his voice again. He started to sit up, only to be pushed back down.

"The couch is too small for you to stretch out on, so you're taking the bed." She explained, taking off his boots, and covering him up with the blanket at the bottom of the bed. "No ifs, ands or buts about it." She then walked over to the small closet near the kitchen, and pulled out a bucket.

"In case you have to throw up." She said, showing him the bucket then placing it on the floor next to the bed. "I don't want any surprises in the morning."

"Audrey," Nathan said, sitting up against the headboard and grabbing her hand. "I want you to be happy." The change of subject caught Audrey a little bit off guard. But, she wasn't really surprised. The alcohol was finally having the 'truth serum' effect on Nathan.

"I want you to be happy too, Nathan."

"No, you don't understand." Nathan said, pulling her down onto his lap. Cupping her face again with his hands so, that she couldn't look away from him. "I want you to be happy, but with me."

"Nathan, we should really talk about this in the morning. When, you are sober." This was exactly what she was trying to avoid. Nathan confessing his feelings thanks to liquid courage.

"You're not just my partner," He said softly, staring into her eyes. "Not anymore."

Then, Audrey's cell phone rang. The opening she needed to get off his lap, and put some distance between them. So, why wasn't she moving? Instead, she just sat on his lap staring as Nathan grabbed the cell phone from the nightstand next to the bed. He answered the phone never taking his eyes off hers. Told whoever it was that she was busy and hung up, then dropped the phone onto the bed.

All coherent thoughts left Audrey, the moment Nathan's lips were on hers. The kiss was gentle at first, but quickly deepened. He lightly sucked on her bottom lip, begging for entrance into her mouth. Which she granted, and their tongues slowly tangoed together.

Audrey slowly moved both her hands up his bare arms. One hand running through his hair while, the other drawing small patterns with her fingers on the nape of his neck. Nathan held her close with one arm, and explored all her curves that he could reach with his free hand. Until the overwhelming urge to feel her skin took over. He moved his hand underneath her shirt, slowly massaging the small of her back.

Reluctantly, they stopped when the need for air made its presence known. Audrey quickly moved off his lap, as if Nathan was a hot coal that burnt her. And, that wasn't too far from the truth.

"I said I wouldn't tango with you tonight, Parker." He said, a shit eating grin on his face. "Not that I wasn't going to kiss you."

"Tell lover boy that I said Hi." Handing her the cell phone, and rolling on his side away from her.

Audrey just stood where she was at the side of the bed for a moment, trying to process what had just happened. Nathan went from being drunk to serious in sixty seconds, then was kissing her, and now was passed out on her bed. And, that wasn't the worst part.

He left her questioning her feelings for him and wanting more. Nathan had done with just one kiss and not so innocent touches, what took Chris a few tries to accomplish. He had blown her mind, with just one kiss. And, she couldn't help but wonder now what having sex with Nathan would be like. Audrey shook her head at that last thought, trying to stop any images from forming in her mind. She definitely needed some distance between her and Nathan now.

Audrey walked across the room lying down on her couch, covering up with the blanket that was on the back of it. She looked at her missed messages, and saw that it was definitely Chris who called. She couldn't call him now. Not in the state of mind that Nathan's kiss and hands had left her in. So, she looked at the text that Duke sent her instead. And, noticed that he had sent her two pictures.

The First was Nathan dancing with that nameless brunette. Whose face Audrey's right thumb was 'accidently' covering up. However, the second was the one she couldn't stop looking and smiling at. It was her and Nathan on the dance floor. He was cupping her face in his hands. They were looking into each other's eyes and smiling. It looked like he was about to kiss her at any moment. Audrey saved the picture, and just stared at it until she fell asleep. That picture and the mind blowing kiss that they had just shared, leading her to dreams in which Nathan wasn't just her partner either.


	2. Sequel

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so I know some of you wanted this story continued. Sorry, but it won't be a chapter story. Instead, I give you a sequel. This takes place two months after the first chapter. So, Chris and Audrey aren't together. It's much longer than the first part. **

It's was another typical Saturday night at The Grey Gull. The place was packed as usual with people drinking, dancing and having a good time. Nathan, Audrey and Duke sat on their regular barstools, at the end of the bar. Nathan on Audrey's right, and Duke on her left. They were celebrating Nathan being reinstated as Haven's Chief-of-Police. Until, a beautiful Brunette, Blonde and Redhead walked up to Nathan.

"How about a dance?" The Brunette asked. "My friends and I have always wanted to dance with the Chief-of-Police."

Audrey wanted to tell them to leave Nathan the Hell alone. But, she just sat there staring at her beer bottle instead. She was his partner and best friend. Not his Girlfriend. Two months had gone by since Nathan's drunken confession, and that amazing mind-blowing kiss. But, they never talked about it. So, if Nathan wanted to dance with women that looked like Supermodels. She couldn't stop him.

"Wow, sober Nathan can actually dance." Duke said surprised. However, Audrey had been oblivious to Duke. Her full attention on Nathan's every move. And, barely containing the jealousy she was feeling. Duke was amused by Audrey's reaction.

"What?" She snapped at Duke, when she finally noticed him staring at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Will you just get off your ass, and pull your man away from those women."

"Duke, let's get a few things straight."

"First, Nathan isn't my man. He's only my partner and best friend." Audrey said. Not sure if she was trying to convince herself, more than Duke about those facts. "Second, it's a party celebrating his reinstatement as Haven's Chief-of-Police. So, he can spend tonight with anyone he wants."

"You forgot the Third reason."

"There is no Third reason."

"Yes, there is. The only woman you want Nathan spending time with is you." Duke explained.

"Otherwise, you wouldn't be sitting here looking so obviously jealous."

"You had no problem, pulling Nathan away from this same situation two months ago." He finished. "So, what is your problem now?"

"He was drunk the last time." Audrey replied. "This time he is sober."

"That doesn't mean shit. You know how he feels about you." Duke said. "And, unfortunately I know everything that happened between you two that night."

"Which brings us to another point," He finished. "Please, get some girlfriends to help you with all your Nathan dramas."

"Duke," Audrey said. "Nathan and I never talked about what happened that night. He only thanked me for taking care of him."

"And, what's wrong with your mouth? You could've mentioned it, instead of sitting here complaining about it now."

"Go drag Nathan away from those women. Take him upstairs to your apartment." He said. "And, please spare me all the details."

"You make it sound so easy." Audrey said, staring at Nathan again. "I just don't want him to feel like the 'Rebound Guy'.

"Audrey," Duke said, pointing towards Nathan with the tip of his beer bottle. "That man has wanted you since you first arrived in Haven."

"Not needing you like Chris Brody. There's a difference between want and need."

"You may have only known Nathan for a year," He continued. "But, you know him better than anyone in Haven."

"And, you're the only thing that he can feel." He finished. "This is not a rebound situation. It's Fate."

There was a comfortable moment of silence between them, as they watched Nathan dance. Audrey made eye contact with Nathan, and he smile at her and she smiled back. Then, it happened. The three women that, had asked Nathan to dance each took a turn at grabbing his ass.

Duke looked at Audrey. He saw no more signs of jealousy on her face. No, she looked totally pissed off. He wasn't sure which would be worse. A sober pissed off Audrey, or a drunk pissed off Audrey.

"Please don't cause any major property damage, during the cat fight."

"Relax. You make it sound like I have no self-control." She said, getting off her barstool. "Besides, that's nothing to start a fight over. Nathan didn't feel it anyway."

"This should be interesting." Duke said, taking out his cell phone and selecting the video option.

Nathan had been watching Audrey, from the moment he stepped onto the dance floor. They never talked about the kiss or that night, but neither of them had made an attempt too. He didn't regret kissing her or, his drunken confession to her. But, they just acted like it never happened. He did feel a little responsible for Chris and Audrey breaking up, which was a wonderful thing as far as he was concerned.

But, he didn't think she would be jealous, especially after her recent breakup. Now she was walking towards him, looking pissed off. Pushing roughly pass anyone that got in her way. Maybe that kiss had affected her, just as much as it affected him.

Then, there she was. Standing on her tippy toes, hands cupping his face and kissing him. At first he was shocked, but quickly recovered pulling her close to him, kissing her back. Bending his head to, accommodate for her height.

Their kiss quickly intensified, as Audrey lightly sucked on his bottom lip, begging for entrance into his mouth. And, their tongues slowly tangoed together. Nathan moved one hand under the hem of her black tee shirt just enough to feel her skin, but not exposing her back. He was unaware that her hands had left his face and travelled down his body, until he felt a vice like grip on his ass. His eyes widen and his body tensed for a minute, surprised by her bold action. But, he never broke their kiss.

They were too lost in each other to care that they were standing in the middle of the dance floor. Oblivious to the huge crowd all around them shouting, whistling, cheering or applauding them. Duke smiled at them. Then, decided he was going to have a little fun with this. He walked behind the bar, and grabbed the bullhorn that was used to announce last call for drinks.

"Alright, break it up you two." Duke said, cell phone still recording the scene in one hand and talking through the bullhorn in his other hand. They turned their heads to look at him, still wrapped up in each other's arms. Nathan glared and Audrey looked annoyed at the unwelcomed interruption.

"I run a decent establishment here, and even though I'm all for public indecency." He said. "I don't think it is wise for the new Chief-of-Police to encourage it. "

"But, since we're friends, and I am happy that you two finally came to your senses." He continued. "I'm willing to let it slide, this time."

"And, if there's anyone here tonight that was involved in a certain wager a few months ago. Pay up suckers. I won." He finished. "Thank you, and enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Duke, you're no fun." Audrey yelled back, untangling herself from Nathan but still holding onto his left hand. Then, she looked at the three angry women.

"That Ladies, is the correct way to grab a man's ass." Without given the women a second glance, she led Nathan off the dance floor.

"I think you both owe me a thank you." Duke said when they reached him. "Now, get out of here. Someone is long overdue for some sexual healing."

"This is your last chance to call me 'Tin Man' or 'Wooden Boy'." Nathan said, wrapping his arms around Audrey's waist and a shit-eating grin on his face. "So, get it out of your system now."

"I was talking about me, not you Tin Man." Duke replied, pretending to be annoyed. "Your lady has kept the single and, not-so single women away from me all night."

"Do me a favor. Get her the Hell away from me." He continued. "And, go get the cure for your 'Pinocchio' syndrome."

"Though, I didn't think Audrey could be so possessive." He finished. "It would've been interesting to see how 'Drunk Audrey' would've handled that situation."

"Just took your advice, and was protecting what is mine." Audrey replied, and Nathan's arms tightened around her. "And, that was only borderline possessive."

"Now, something like this would be possessive." She moved out of Nathan's embrace, and cleared the area in front of her barstool. Then, she grabbed the bullhorn from Duke.

"Parker, what the Hell are you doing?"

"Nathan." She said, caressing his cheek with her free hand. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Then, relax Tough Guy." Audrey said, playfully tapping his cheek. "Just help me stand up on the bar, and don't let go of me."

Nathan didn't ask anymore questions, because he liked that she was being possessive. And, was wondering what she was going to say. He also knew it took more than, three beers to get her drunk. So, she knew exactly what she was doing. Though, tomorrow's gossip might suggest otherwise.

He helped her stand up on the bar, his hands on her hips. And, Audrey smiled at the feel of his firm grip. Briefly imagining what that grip would feel like later, without her jeans in the way. By now, most of the crowd noticed Audrey standing on the bar. She stood there for a few minutes, scanning the crowd for the three women. Once she found them, she began to speak.

"This is a Public Service Announcement that, I'm only going to make once." She began. "So, listen up."

"See this Tall, Dark, and Handsome man whose ass looks great in jeans." Pointing at Nathan. "Haven's new Chief-of-Police, Nathan Wuornos."

"He's more than just my best friend and partner." Placing her hand on his left hand and, smiling down at him. Nathan just stared into her eyes, as if she had him in a trance. He couldn't believe that Audrey was publically confessing, her true feelings for him. That she was finally seeing him, as the man that wanted and loved her.

"So, this is just a friendly warning." She continued. "Leave you hands off him, or I will kick your ass."

"But, if you decide to risk it. At least make sure you grab his ass right, and get a reaction out of him."

"Those three women grabbed his ass tonight," Pointing at the three women. "And, they all failed miserably at it."

"Thank you for your cooperation, and enjoy your evening everyone." She finished. "I know we will."

The moment Audrey was standing on the floor again, Nathan immediately pushed her up against the bar. Trapping her there, between the bar and his body. And, she definitely wasn't complaining.

"You do realize that you ruined me for other women." Nathan said, his lips centimeters away from hers. "So, you're stuck with me." Giving her a short but sweet kiss. Just enough to leave her longing for more.

"Good," She replied, giving him a wicked smile. "That's the way it's meant to be."

"Let's go Tough Guy. I want to see just how well you can tango."

"Think you can keep up?" Nathan replied, grabbing her jean jacket and his light blue flannel shirt off the back of their barstools. And, Audrey handed the bullhorn back to Duke.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question?" She asked playfully, taking Nathan's hand in hers.

"Ew! That's enough." Duke said. The expression on his face, as if he smelt something disguesting. "I'm kicking you both out."

"We love you too, Duke." The both said, walking towards the door.

"Damn, that took longer than I expected." Duke thought to himself, grabbing his beer bottle off the bar and handing the bartender the bullhorn. Then, he walked over to the table the three women were sitting at.

Maybe, someday he would tell Nathan and Audrey about his successful plan. How he offered the three women free drinks and meals, if they helped him out. If Nathan and Audrey wouldn't do anything about their relationship, than he would be forced too. Like any good friend would do.

However, the ass grabbing was surprising. Not on the three women's part, but Audrey's reaction to it. Maybe, He would threaten to put the video on YouTube. Just to see their reactions. All that really mattered, was that Audrey and Nathan were finally where they should've been months ago. And, he won the 'When will Audrey and Nathan finally come to their senses' bet.


End file.
